Pups and the shepards Part 2
Outlook As if the day looked like it wouldn't get any worse for Chase it does. With all the pups still shocked at the fact that Chase was a stray just minutes after his birth, and way he was when he outside reliving the flashback of what he calls "that" day. There are many questions left still unanswered for Chase, and one question Chase has for himself "Who were those eyes in the bushes that he saw, and why couldn't he pick up their scent?" When things look bad for Chase he still has no idea that surprise that Ryder has planned for him. Ivy and Mitchell Chase's oldest and closest friends, and the two pups that save his life from drowning in the flood "that" day and asked him to live with them with their mom and dad Donna and Dale. Cast * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Skye * Zuma * Rocky * Everest * Angie * Axel * Donna (Part 2) * Dale (Part 2) * Ivy (Part 2) * Mitchell (Part 2) Part 4: Back from the Past As the pups, and Ryder even for that case, were still shocked at Chase after he told them that he was a stray just mere minutes after his birth. Chase still remains in nuzzled in between Skye, and Everest balling his brown eyes out crying, and then Skye turns away from him and jumps on his back brushing his fur softly with her paw seeing if that would be comforting enough for him to regain his composure, but it was no prevail he was still face first in Everest's body, but she really didn't seem to mind it, and even blushed a few times he picked his head up to wipe the tears from his eyes before starting to cry again. Ryder(reassuring): Chase I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to make you upset like that. Rocky: Chase please calm down I don't like seeing you this way. Chase(sniffling): I... I... I can't stop Rocky....Everytime I try to stop more and more tears come out. Everest: Well is there anything you wanna talk about Chase? Skye and Zuma(Softly): Please tell us Chase. Rubble: Please? Marshall: Well I don't know about you pups, but I'm going outside before I start to cry. As Marshall turns to leave Chase pops his head of Everest's chest just in time to see his best friend trip, like he normally does, over the same tug toy he tripped over on his way into the Lookout, and landing flat on his face sliding out the fronts doors of the Lookout. Marshall: I'm good! And seeing that Chase let out a little chuckle, but that chuckle was too short, and started getting ready to cry again. Ryder: Chase do you wanna be left alone for a little bit? Until you can compose yourself? Chase(fighting back tears): Yes please sir. Just get everyone outside to the campout, and I be there soon. Ryder: Ok buddy see later. All pups: Bye Chase. (scene change to the pups who originally in the bushes Chase was talking by) Angie: Hey Axel do you think Ivy, and Mitchell should be here to? I mean they were his first real friends. Axel: I told you Angie! Ivy and Mitchell should coming soon they do have a long walk to here after what happen to them "that" day. Angie(scared): Ahhhhh Axel I just thought of something. Something really bad. Axel(trying to calm here down, but knowing what she just thought of): No Angie you not thinking what I think your thinking right? Angie(nodded sadly): Yes Axel Im think what you think I'm thinking! I mean what if they don't show up? I mean if we thought Chase was upset now, ohhh man he will he not stop crying for a week. Axel: Ohh Angie you're right what if they don't show. The two older German Shepherds were stopped by the appearance of Ryder and the other pups Both: Oh no we gotta hide. The two older pups go in the front of the Lookout and push themselves up against the wall just enough to hear a single voice going from inside the Lookout. It was Chase who was sitting there trying to regain composure, and sat on the couch, and started to howl something, and that howl turn into a song. Chase: Search for the answers I knew all along I lost myself, we all fall down Never the wiser of what I've become Alone I stand, a broken pup All I have is one last chance I won't turn my back on you Take my paw, drag me down If you fall then I will too And I can't save what's left of you Sing something new I have nothing left I can't face the dark without you There's nothing left to lose The fight never ends I can't face the dark without you Swallow me under and pull me apart I understand , there's nothing left Pain so familiar and close to the heart No more, no less, I won't forget Come back down, save yourself I can't find my way to you And I can't bear to face the truth Sing something new I have nothing left I can't face the dark without you There's nothing left to lose The fight never ends I can't face the dark without you I wanted to forgive I'm trying to forget Don't leave me here again I am with you forever, the end Sing something new I have nothing left I can't face the dark without you There's nothing left to lose The fight never ends I can't face the dark without you Holding the paw that holds me down I forgive you, forget you, the end Holding the paw that holds me down I forgive you, forget you, the end (Link to the song: http://youtu.be/Kb7zhunYGik) Angie(Sobbing uncontrollably): I can't believe we just heard that Axel! I think he blames himself for being a.. a.. a... stray Axel(staying strong although it was hard): I know sis, but he might not need to blame himself any longer because I think his luck is finally....... Angie(cutting him off): Hold that thought Axel look over there. Ivy: No it can't be? Angie? Mitchell: It's been a long time Axel how you been? Axel(At a lost for words): M... Mitchell? Angie(as shocked as Axel): Ivy? The two older pups look at the other two pups standing in front of them, and they look really happy to see each other. Mitchell is A every tall German Shepherd with light brown and golden fur with spots of gray around his muzzle, bottoms of his paws, and chest, his fur isn't really kept in a neat fashion, but it was still cut and trimmed really well, and it shined in the sunset, as for his sister Ivy she's a rare type of German Shepherd, no Ivy was Australian Shepherd Ivy was black, with tan points, white markings on the face, collar, legs, chest, underbelly. Ivy: So where is everyone? Angie: They're all in the backyard, well all except for one special German Shepherd who's in for the surprise of his life. Mitchell: Well what are we waiting for? Dale: Your waiting for us Mitchell. You too Ivy. Mitchell and Ivy: Dad!! Dale: Yes pups it me. Who are these fine pups? Mitchell: Dad this Axel, and Angie. Chase's brother and sister. Donna: Well hello pups. Ivy: Hi mom. Axel: Well this is a surprise. I think it time we go, and meet Ryder. Angie: Yeah your right Axel. Let's go meet Ryder. All: Let's go. ???(All): Stop right there With the four German Shepherds tried to run to Ryder, but were stopped by four more German shepherds. More work to come Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:Created by Smartpup Chase76